pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Skins
Weapons Skins are textures that can be optionally equipped on certain weapons. They can be bought with gems, although they are very expensive. Naturally, every weapon has a texture on them, but some can have multiple texture choices, and only one can be equipped at a time. History Initially, weapon skins were introduced in the 11.0.0 update, but the overall weapon skins system was revamped later in the 16.4.1 update. Originally, in 11.0.0, there were 12 weapons with only one weapon skin for each weapon, and they all have the same skin theme, which is golden. Moreover, these gun skins cost coins instead of gems and required a certain league to unlock them. The weapons that had a golden skin at that include the Automatic Peacemaker, the Secret Forces Rifle, the Shotgun Pistol, the Steam Revolver, the Storm Hammer, the Acid Cannon, the Anti-Hero Rifle, the Prototype, the Dragon Breath, the Ghost Lantern, the Loud Piggy and the Toy Bomber. In later updates, a total of 5 weapons received a golden weapon skin each. These weapons include the Future Police Rifle, the Mega Gun, the Anime Scythe, the Neutralizer and the One Shot. Much later, in the 16.4.1 update, more gun skins were added (this time having a wide variety of themes instead of just being golden) and reaching a league became no longer required to unlock gun skins. The weapons that got new weapon skins are the Casanova, the Cyborg Hands, the Thunderer, the Multitaskers, the Anti-Champion Rifle, the Big Buddy, the Big Fatality Gun, the Destruction System and the Ghost Lantern. In the 16.5.0 update, 5 more weapons got 3 skins each. The weapons include the Champion Peacemaker, the Alien Blaster, the Fidget Thrower, the Laser Crossbow and the Armageddon. In the 16.6.0 update, 5 weapons got skins for the first time, and 5 other weapons got more skins. The ones that got skins for the first time are the "Sunrise", the Pet Dragon, the Revolver Sniper Rifle, the Laser Bouncer and the Enchanted Blades. The ones that got more skins are the Storm Hammer, the Secret Forces Rifle, the Multitaskers, the One Shot and the Anime Scythe. Moreover, in the same update, the default skins appears as the first skin the skins tab. The 16.7.0 update is the first update in a long time to not introduce any weapon skins after their re-introduction in the 16.4.0 update. However, a change in the Armory was made so that weapons with a skin will have a paint bucket pattern on their icon. In the 17.1.1 update, they went back to adding weapon skins to various event weapons, like the Chipping Whip and the Sniper Exoskeleton and an extra skin for the One Shot. However, the skins (other than the One Shot skin added in 17.1.1) were being added differently and most of them were not actually added into the game yet, but the skins interface for these weapons did appear. Instead of releasing the skins and making them available for purchase, the skins for these weapons are event skins in the Trader's Van that come with a maximum efficiency upgrade for the weapon. The first 6 weapons with event skins are the Black Mamba, the Disc Battle Station, the Ouroboros, the Thunderer, the Sniper Exoskeleton and the Big Buddy, who all got them on December 21, 2019. 19 other weapons got an event skin three days later. Skins Trader's Van These are the event weapon skins obtainable from the Trader's Van. Note that cost isn't included since Trader's Van costs depend on the player's level. Primary Backup Melee Special Sniper Heavy Trivia * The skins that exist in the reskinned weapons would actually aesthetically work on the weapon's original form and vice versa, since the said weapons would usually have the same shape. ** It is questionable as to why reskinned weapons exist separately and both the original and the reskinned weapons would have skins each, since the reskinned weapons could be considered as another weapon skin to the original weapon. * The Resort Casanova, the Neon Anti-Champion Rifle, the Chrome Big Fatality Gun, the golden skins and a few other skins are all animated skins. * The Storm Hammer is the only melee weapon to have a skin, ever since the introduction of the weapon skins. Category:Other